The Fun of Sneaking Around
by luckybear101
Summary: Rory and Jess spend time together one night neither will forget. Slightly A/U


The Fun of Sneaking Around:

Rory didn't have time to say a word before Jess was on her. He saw her standing there looking so nervous, and knew he needed to have her right that moment. He practically ran over to her and pulled her into a rough kiss. Before she could pull away he reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down. She moaned a little against his lips as she stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Jess, doing his best not the break their kiss, picked Rory up and set her on the dining room table pushing her skirt up in the process. He undid his pants. Before they had even hit his ankles, he was inside her.

Rory worked her hips toward him as he began to work himself in and out of her. It felt like she was finally whole once again, having him inside her. Jess kept working himself in and out as he kissed her roughly. The joining of their lips muffled Rory's moans, but Jess could tell that it was really turning her on, his just coming in and starting to fuck her. She was clenching down on his cock so hard that neither of them thought he'd be able to pull it back out again. Rory felt the electricity shooting through her body as she began milking him for everything he was worth. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm coming on. As she was hitting her peak she felt the glorious feeling of Jess coming inside her. She moaned softly as she felt the aftershocks rocketing through her body. "Oh fuck!" she moaned as Jess pulled out of her and ended their lip-lock.

"I never get tired of that," Jess respond patting her on the thighs.

Rory took a deep breath. "You know, that was not what I meant when I said we needed to talk."

Jess sank into one of the chairs sitting around the table. "I know," he panted running his hands through his hair. "I just wanted to cum inside you one last time."

Rory nodded more glad than she wanted to say that they had one last go together. "We can't do this anymore," she said to him smiling sadly. She kicked off one of her shoes and placed her foot on the table. She propped her chin on her knee not even thinking about the fact that the way she was sitting made her pussy perfectly visible to him. Jess said nothing about this to her, but the sight of the place he had just came into made him want to go all over again.

There was a long pause after her pronouncement before he spoke. "Can I ask you, why not have the tattoo removed?"

Rory looked at him seriously trying to think of a proper response. "To be truthful," she said finally, "I kind of forgot that it was there."

"Well thanks," Jess responded in a hurt kind of way.

"No, I don't mean it like that. It's more like, when you first get a tattoo you think about it all the time. You always want to look for it and show it off, all that. After a while though, it just becomes a part of you. I guess I didn't get it removed because I never really thought about it as something that could be removed. Does that make any sense?"

Jess nodded. "I didn't get mine removed because I'm still in love with you," he said suddenly.

"You didn't meet any girls in your travels?" Rory asked teasingly.

"None that I loved. I've had relationships with women since you, and by that I don't mean I slept with a bunch of women because I could. I mean that I had actual relationships, but they were never going to become anything important or serious."

Rory smiled at him. He looked so guilty admitting it. "I never expected you to stay away from all women. I knew the realities of the situation."

They sat in silence for a long time neither of them knowing what there was left to say. "I don't want to stop," Rory said suddenly after what had felt to be an hour. "I feel bad, but I don't want to stop this. I mean, it's not fair to you or to me."

"Forget that," Jess said, "and as far as me, I'm good with unfair."

Rory looked at him like she didn't believe a word he said. "We can't let anyone else know that we're together in any way. We have to sneak around."

"For now, I'm good with just doing dirty things to you, as long as you want dirty things done."

"Oh, I'm all for the sexy times," Rory said running her fingers through his hair. "How are we going to do this though?"

"Later," Jess said reaching forward and running one finger along the very opening of her folds. Rory went to shift her position. "No, stay as you are," he said running the finger along the very inside of her again.

Rory groaned in frustration as he continued just barely touching her. He always had liked to tease her, but she was not in the mood to be played with. "I want you inside me," she moaned out throwing her head back as he found her clit.

"You mean like this?" he asked teasingly as he inserted a finger inside her. He rotated it around causing her to groan in frustration. "I thought you wanted me inside you?" he asked teasingly.

"You know what I meant," Rory groaned as his thumb found her clit.

"I don't think I do," Jess said rubbing her clit continually. "Tell me what it is you want?"

Her juices were spilling all over the table as he rubbed her. Rory moaned loudly as his fingers began making their way in and out of her. His thumb ran up and down her clit in between the thrusts of his fingers. Rory was incomprehensible with pleasure. All that came out of her mouth were moans and groans as his fingers worked her. "Oh," Rory moaned as she felt the pleasure hitting its peak. "Baby!" she groaned reaching out and running her fingers through his hair again. She came all over the table moaning loudly. She didn't even wait for the aftershocks to finish before gently pushing his hand away. She jumped off the table. "I need to fuck you again!" she whispered huskily as she climbed onto his lap.

Jess hissed as he felt her dripping pussy sliding onto him. Rory leaned forward and kissed him roughly as she began to slowly work herself up and down on him. "Your cock feels so good, baby," she whispered pulling away to looked at him as she worked him.

They continued slowly as Jess reached up and began unbuttoning Rory's shirt. "I want to see your tits," he grunted throwing her shirt away and quickly unhooking her bra.

Rory's breasts bounced free from their cage with such force that Jess thought he was going to lose it right there. Without a second thought he attacked one of her taut nipples lavishing it with his tongue. Rory moaned running her fingers through his hair as she rode him. As fun as it was to fuck him, it was always nice to once in a while have slow and calculated love making that took time.

As Jess moved from one breast to the other, Rory ran her nails down his back speeding up slightly. "I forgot how great it was making love to you," she moaned as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

Jess pulled away from her boob. He grabbed the sides of her head kissing her roughly. He pulled away looking her in the eyes as she moved up and down on his staff. "I didn't," he breathed out. "I think about making love to you all the time. I think about slowly working myself in and out of you. I think about you slowly tightening around me. I think about you running your fingers through my hair as I play with your nipples. I think about busting my load inside you. I think about how you moan at the feel of my cum filling you up." Rory groaned. She moaned loudly as she fell over the edge. She panted loudly as her orgasm rocketed through her. How he had managed not to loose it as she got off, she didn't know. "Oops," Jess whispered in her ear, "I made you cum. You got me all wet." He chuckled in her ear.

Rory panted as she continued to work herself up and down on his cock. It was hard work. Her thighs were weak with pleasure. Sensing that she was tired out, Jess grabbed her hips guiding them up and down for her. He could tell that she was still really horny. "It seems you still need more," he growled in her ear biting her earlobe gently. "I suppose I'll just have to give it too you."

Rory moaned at the thought. She ran her nails along his shoulders as her pussy tightened around him once more. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him spilling his seed inside her. She felt herself clench suddenly at the thought. "I think I'm-" she panted. She didn't know what was getting into her tonight.

"You might as well," Jess whispered to her kissing her gently. "I'm not that close yet. You might as well have as many as you can." He pulled away from her mouth and moved to her neck. He kissed it up and down. When he found a place that seemed to please her, he sucked hard causing her to jump a little on his dick.

As Jess sucked and kissed her neck, Rory felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She was right there. She whimpered softly needing that final push over. Jess cupped one of her breasts and began kneading it realizing that she was about to get off again. He was trying to push her gracefully over once more. Rory couldn't keep herself from thinking about cumming around his cock. On how good it always felt to have him there inside her. "I wish you were closer so we could cum together," she moaned.

Jess groaned his assent into her neck as Rory thought about them getting off together. How she wished he was about to cum inside her. She wanted so much to feel that warm liquid being squirted between her thighs. She wanted to pull all of it into her, thinking about those bits of him swimming around inside her. Rory moaned loudly as she thought about how good it would be to let him release his seed inside her without the pill to keep her from getting pregnant. "Oh right there," she moaned as she imagined him letting go of his juices inside her. She could feel the liquid seeping out of her as she rode up and down on his dick. His gloriously soaking cock driving in and out of her as she felt herself being thrown back into the throws' of passion.

Jess groaned as she contracted and milked his cock. He was getting closer and closer to the edge himself. He slowed down their movements for a short time to give her the chance to rest. Soon they were back to where they had left off.

Rory took over again having regained her strength back. Jess threw his head back as Rory sped them up. She could tell that he was getting very close to getting off. He began to buck his hips up to meet hers. They were soon driving each other to the brink. They fell over the edge together Rory moaning loudly as Jess came. They collapsed together quiet and still for a long time afterward.

Jess continued thrusting into her and top speed sending them both toward the brink of passion. Rory moaned loudly as she thought of his filling her up and getting her off. He grunted loudly as he began to cum. As the warm liquid was pushed inside her, Rory began to hit her peak once more. She was contracting hard around him as he jerked his cock in and out of her propelling his seed into her. Her own juices were coating her thighs as she imagined what could happen from her love of riding him bareback. She moaned loudly as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jess kissed her quickly on the lips before lying down beside her. He reached down and pulled the covers up. The pair of them curled up together for a long, much needed sleep.


End file.
